Holding on for so long
by scarlettturtle
Summary: He'll never love me again. She'll never love me again. But is that really true?


Sitting at the new café in Diagon Alley, Hermione Granger had in one hand, without a doubt, a book. The other held a teacup with freshly made rose tea in it. She was grateful for the time alone away from her busy job as an expert healer in St. Mungos and treasured this free afternoon doing what she liked best- reading.

"Nose buried in a book, as usual?" came the drawling voice of a guy she knew only too well.

Hermione glanced up in shock. It had been 5 years since the war in Hogwarts. She had never seen him again. Not after he told her that he never really loved her and she was just a toy for him. Not after he dumped her and told her that she was just a bet made by the Slytherins. No, not after all that.

"_No."_ she whispered as her face went slack into a grim mask.

"No? I would have thought that thing with pages bound together and has your nose in it should have been a book. After all, you are Hermione Granger, aren't you?" Draco Malfoy grinned lazily, pulling up the chair opposite her.

What was Draco Malfoy doing here? Didn't he tell her he had absolutely no desire to ever speak to her again, lest have a friendly conversation? What was he doing pulling up those feelings she had buried deep inside her soul, forever for memories? Just the look of those familiar silver irises with hints of brown freckled in them made her weak. In them carried months of hugging, kissing, and love between them. They had represented so much she had seen in him- that is until he told her it was time for this "game" he had been playing with her to be over. Until he crushed her heart.

"Any reason why you're…here?" Hermione kept her voice slack and void of emotion. She couldn't handle anything. She had kept her heart cold ever since. Yes, there were several dates with different guys, but every time she looked at another guy with hopes of falling in love again, her mind would cloud with memories of Draco, and she would give up.

Draco kept quiet. Ever since he dumped her, because of pressure but the Slytherins after the bet, he could not stop thinking about her. He wanted nothing more than to continue being with her, but that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson threatened to write to his parents if they continued after the bet. He could not have let that happen.

"I just walked past and…and saw you here." Draco said quietly.

"Ah. And you decided to just pop by my table. Not afraid of any Slytherins who might walk past?" Hermione said sarcastically.

He said nothing. How much he had yearned for those eyes and lips for so long. Until his parents had died the year before, he had been forced to see pureblood girls for different dates. Now that they were gone, the only thing he wanted was to go back to Hermione. It was the only thing that matter.

"No, I, Well," Draco sputtered, then sighed.

"Look. Here's an invitation to a ball at my manor tomorrow night. I'm hoping you might…attend." Draco pressed his lips together, and without waiting for a reply, placed an elegant script on the table, and left abruptly, fighting to keep his emotions together and not let any tears fall.

She couldn't love him anymore could she? Not after so many years and how he mercilessly dumped her like that. She should have fallen in love with someone else now, he bet.

He couldn't love her anymore, could he? Not after he had dumped her. After all, his love never was real, wasn't it? But why did he come back…? All these thoughts ran through Hermione's head as she carefully picked up the invitation.

Well, at least the invitation said she could bring a plus one. What was a party without Ginerva Weasely?

"No Hermione! That's it, I'm choosing your gown. Anything that shows off Ms Granger's fabulous shoulders and legs?" Ginny turned towards the boutique's attendant.

"Of course we do!" The boutique's attendant waved her wand and a new rack of gowns appeared next to them. There were flashes of red and bright pops of blue, but Hermione had one gown that caught her eye.

"This…" She picked up a cream and black coloured number which was made up of silk and had a tight fitting bodice, coupled with a long slit down the front of the skirt to show off her legs. It was topped off with an elegant twist of chiffon of toga-like strap across her chest and onto one shoulder. As she held it against her body, it immediately vanished from the hanger and onto her body. It fit her like a glove.

Ginny gasped and clapped gleefully.

It was the dress she had been dreaming of her entire life. Now coupled with a pair of sky high heels, she would be the belle of the ball.

"HERE MS GRANGER, LOOK HER. MS WEASELY. HERE PLEASE. HERE!" The press was in frenzy. Hermione had refused every single social invitation, not wanting to acknowledge her Golden Trio and War Hero status too much. Therefore when the press got wind of how Hermione was to be attending the Malfoy ball, the number of press tripled.

Hermione grinned bashfully in her flawless gown and perfectly coiffed bun. Her makeup was immaculate and her heels were envied by many. She was the picture of perfection.

Ginny laughed next to her best friend. She was dressed in a turquoise mermaid gown, which brought the auburn redness in her hair and made her look like a mermaid. Together, the two walked down the red carpet and posed for various photographers.

"And I thought she would never show up." Hermione's heart caught as she heard Draco's voice. Turning around, she braced herself, only to find herself falter. He was so heartbreakingly gorgeous and just as she had remembered in formal wear, perfect. His suit was pressed neatly and of the darkest black.

"Dra- Malfoy. Good evening." Hermione's voice was hard. "Thank for the lovely invitation, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to-"

"Can we talk? Please?" Draco looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Hermione turned towards Ginny, sighed and nodded at her best friend. Ginny left in search for Luna who had also been invited.

Draco and Hermione walked in silence towards the private drawing room, away from the guests.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione's voice began to take on a hint of hope and dread at the same time.

They stared at each other without speaking for a long time. Brown eyes locked in with silver ones. Then, without warning, Draco stepped closer and brought her face into his. Their lips met. Hermione's lips were cold. Draco pressed in, desperate for what he had lost so long ago. Hermione resisted, then she gave in. Electricity shot through them. This was what both of them had waited for in a long time, and understanding completed everything.

They never did really attend the real ball that night.


End file.
